1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus driven by an electric cell or battery, and particularly to an electronic apparatus having a simply-composed cell cover.
2. Related Art
At present, a small-sized electronic apparatus such as a selective calling receiver, a headphone stereophonic apparatus, a remote control apparatus of a television receiver, or the like which is driven by an electric cell or battery is widespread. In such an electronic apparatus, a construction for attaching and detaching its cell cover is devised so as to make it possible to easily change an electric cell.
In such an existing electronic apparatus, a cell cover is fitted onto a cell storing part-by sliding the cell cover in the longitudinal direction as engaging an engaging claw with an engaging groove of its case. And then the cell cover is locked by sliding a sliding plate to engage it with an engaging hollow.
However, since the above-mentioned existing electronic apparatus has, as components separate from the cell cover, a sliding plate for locking the cell cover and a stopper for holding the sliding plate so as to be freely slid, it has a problem that the cell cover cannot be simply and easily locked due to an increase of the number of components and its complicated construction.